Hypersynchrony
by mosmord
Summary: Obi-Wan finds himself addicted to 'Hypersynchrony', to Anakin. Set Post season 5 TCW til RoTS. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A moment.

That was all it took for calm to shatter into complete chaos, for a thousand breaths to turn into a thousand deaths. Communications were down, they were in a valley, ambushed on all sides. There was no strategy now, only survival.

Anakin scrambled to his knees and surveyed the landscape grimly. The clones were doing their best but the odds were against them, outnumbered a hundred to one. Scattered shouts from commanders could be heard over explosions and blaster fires, desperately trying to rally some semblance of a rank. Anakin stayed still for a moment, shell-shocked by an explosion that threw him to the ground, his hearing still filled with a high-pitched keening. A clone lay dead next to him. It's white armour pristine as ever. There was no blood to be seen but Anakin could smell it. The scent was too intimate to him by now. Somehow the clones never seem to bleed out of their armour but Anakin knew better. He knew exactly how much blood the nanocrystals in the black bodyglove could hold. An image of an unconscious Obi-Wan flashed in his mind. _Peeling off the bodyglove. Heavy. Soaked. Sticking to skin_. Anakin blinked, shaking the memory off.

Igniting his lightsaber, Anakin sprang into action, making for the frontlines, roaring. The clones nearby saw him and followed their general. This was it then, retreat was futile. Fight or fall.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rammed his lightsaber into the droid piloting the repulsortank and back-flipped, landing on his feet. The Force shimmered at the corner of his eye and he turned to see Anakin at full-sprint, laying waste to the Separatist droid army. Anakin was practically incandescent in the Force. He had paved a headlong path on the battlefield and Obi-Wan knew that his place is non-other than by Anakin's side. Fending off more blaster fire, Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber high in the air and waved, before yelling "_Charge!_" The 212th Attack Battalion zeroed in on their general and followed. Snow started to fell, lightly casting the violent scenery with a soft counterpoise.

Sensing Obi-Wan near, Anakin glanced over his shoulder. Obi-Wan swept his lightsaber in a graceful arc, deflecting a series of red blaster fire. Their eyes met through the snowfall. Blue on blue. It was but a moment in reality but in the Force, it stretched into eternity. Anakin whirled around and swung his lightsaber down to cut through a rank of droids approaching his back. Anakin centered himself, drawing on the Force from within. Every single midichlorian in his body seemed to sing. About five metres to his side, Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. Invisible tendrils reached from Anakin into Obi-Wan's mind through their force bond. His pupils dilated and his vision brightened, almost blinding for a moment. His eyes watered as he continued to push forward, in step with Anakin. Obi-Wan felt the Force whisper down his neck, down his back and arms, to his fingertips. The tendrils reached into every fibre and sinew, each cell hewn with both their Force signatures. It coursed through his veins, white and hot. It felt like being set alight from the inside. Obi-Wan's heartbeat exploded in his ears, drowning out the noise of battle. Suddenly Obi-Wan tasted blood and realized he had bitten his lip. He had not realized he had been holding his breath. He inhaled deeply. Gradually, Obi-Wan could hear Anakin's heartbeat; a steady counter-rhythm to his own. Obi-Wan steadied his breath, his racing heartbeat slowed to match Anakin's. Obi-Wan still found it unnerving that Anakin was always calmest when in the heat of battle. One word comes to mind, _predator_.

Obi-Wan blinked and tightened his grip on his lightsaber. He could sense every single threat approaching him, knew exactly how and when to swing his lightsaber to deflect and destroy. Such _raw _power. Obi-Wan felt Anakin's razor focus as he cut through the frontlines and he knew Anakin could feel him too. Anakin leapt forward, extending both his arms, Force-pushing the wall of droids, showering them in sharp metal. Obi-Wan shielded his eyes and realized, looking at Anakin's clenched fists that Anakin had _crushed _the droids rather. Obi-Wan thrilled at Anakin's display. He could not quash the sense of pride that sung through their bond. In response, a grin tugged at Anakin's lips. More droids closed in on them. _Endless_, thought Obi-Wan and he surged into a somersault, swinging his lightsaber, a flurry of electric blue.

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved together seamlessly. The air practically vibrated in a tight radius around the two Jedi. The falling snow never touched the ground where they stood. The smell of ozone co-mingled with the tinge of blood from the countless fallen clones. Blue lightsabers flashing in a sea of red blaster fire. The double-image of heroic justice. Skywalker and Kenobi, _The Team_. Both felt indefatigable, _invincible_. Obi-Wan had grown accustomed to these moments, which had become frequent since the advent of The Clone Wars. He even had a name for it now, _Hypersynchrony_. Obi-Wan swallowed and he knew, he was _addicted_ to it.

Anakin was in his element. This was what he was born to do, to be both _violent _and _efficient_. His mind was never more at peace. The single-minded goal of drawing from within, to without, every iota of power he possessed; to _destroy_. To Anakin Skywalker, this was meditation. To add to his dark tranquility, he had Obi-Wan by his side. To have someone so primary to him experience all _this_ with him was a nameless joy. Anakin watched Obi-Wan from the corners of his eyes. Obi-Wan was so close, so _alive._ Anakin's modus operandi was to move forward, Obi-Wan's to cover his openings. Obi-Wan moved fast and fluid around Anakin, as if performing an intricate dance, drawing an invisible circle of safety. Anakin relished in Obi-Wan's confidence. He could see it in the line of Obi-Wan's shoulder; _poised_, _perfect form_. Obi-Wan's practiced attacks imbued with more power and grace. _My doing_, thought Anakin.

Anakin's words rang clear through their bond. Obi-Wan's focus snagged and he assented with a tight '_Yes'. _The admission was more ripped from his mind than a voluntary reply. Obi-Wan knew he was walking a fine line with Anakin but at the moment the burning sensation in his muscles and fingers demanded more attention. Obi-Wan's lightsaber hissed dangerously close to Anakin's cheek, deflecting a stray blaster fire. Anakin glimpsed Obi-Wan's face, a familiar portrait of definite calm. Anakin's bravado grew by the second, and his use of the Force to crush the droids seemed to expand with it.

The clones had caught up, moving as a unit behind the two Jedi. Against all odds, they were winning. With the clones covering their back, Obi-Wan now moved in tandem with Anakin, crisscrossing each other's path in a straight line. The last of the droids reduced to scrap metal, the sounds of blasters subsided. The mouth of the valley sloped uphill to a knoll. Anakin arrived first and slowed to a stop. He lowered his lightsaber and deactivated it. Obi-Wan followed suit. Both Jedi turned to survey the wreckage they had left in their wake. White snow covered the entire valley, partially obscuring the fallen clones and droids. Black smoke rose from the carpet of white, aftermath from the initial explosions when the ambush started. The surviving clones trudged down the valley, checking their dead or wounded comrades, salvaging useable weaponry, making plans to erect a base camp. Tireless as they were, perfect soldiers as they were, they were _not_ devoid of feeling. The Jedi Generals could almost _taste_ the clones's grief, rising black and heavy into the twilit sky. The Force was heady with their silent despair.

Blood still rushing in his ears, Obi-Wan's shallow breaths drew puffs in the air and he started to feel the chill. Anakin was barely winded, rather he looked invigorated, his eyes blank. Obi-Wan felt the tendrils of Anakin's Force signature pulling away, its tendrils lazily withdrawing from his limbs, the energy ebbing, leaving his fingertips numb. Once more, Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's Force signature as distinct from his own, separate and individual. Obi-Wan dreaded this; the_ Fade._ It always left him physically sore and mentally, it felt like a hole was gouged somewhere deep. An emptiness that ached more each time. _Attachment_, his mind hissed and Obi-Wan grimaced. He knew perfectly well how dangerous the whole affair was. Anakin on the other hand wasted no time on self-flagellation. To him, what they did was necessary for survival. _Natural _even. They were, after all _The Team_.

Obi-Wan struggled with himself, Anakin had created a polarity in him. He was all at once drawn to and repulsed by Anakin. Obi-Wan pulled his mental shields up. _I deserve this_, he thought. Anakin tested his communicator, "Still down. We'd better regroup with Cody." Anakin said, turning to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded and briskly walked on. He could not face Anakin just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Anakin lingered at the top of the hill. It was snowing heavily now and visibility was getting worse by the second. He felt like he was coming out of a trance, his calm slipping away with nightfall. He could not remember when he last felt at ease when night came. He watched Obi-Wan trudging through the snow, his figure fading into the snowfall and shadows. Like a phantom that suddenly ceased to exist. Anakin instinctively reached out his hand, almost calling out. _Don't leave _me, he thought. Letting his hand fall, Anakin probed at their bond, only to be met with Obi-Wan's shielding. Silence. He shivered, it was cold now.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and walked by its blue light, carefully stepping over broken metal and fallen clones. Anakin's mood grew darker with each dead clone he came across. _I failed them, _his mind accused_. _Images of frozen corpses filled his mind, followed by a raging desire to set the entire valley ablaze. As if incinerating the remains could redeem the loss. _Blood with fire_, thought Anakin. He associated annihilationwith rebirth; that _destruction_ would bring about _restoration_. What is broken beyond repair could be given new life, a never-ending… '_Hope'. _The precious word echoed in Anakin's mind, singular and distant. Anakin then thought he glimpsed Obi-Wan's back in the dark. He blinked and Obi-Wan was no more. Anakin rubbed the snowflakes caught on his eyelashes. _This is worse than sand_, he thought.

Anakin walked slowly, his clothes damp, melting snow seeping to his skin. He stopped at the sight of a clone trooper lying face down, helmet off. Anakin stooped, grabbed the body by its shoulder with his left hand, and turned it to face up. Anakin brought his lightsaber close and stared into the lifeless brown eyes, then closed them. He placed his gloved hand on the side of the clone's head, cradling the face. The trooper looked peaceful to him. _Is death restful? _Anakin's mind questioned. He dismissed the thought before any answers formed. "At ease, soldier." he whispered, voice hoarse from the cold. Anakin quickly stood up and spared no more glances at the dead bodies littering his path.

The winds picked up, snowfall swirled in the air. Obi-Wan shielded his eyes with his left arm, lightsaber swinging somewhat wildly in his effort to put as much distance between him and Anakin. Never mind the blasted dark and snow. He just needed to acclimatize to the gnawing numbness taking over his body. _Like poison in my bloodstream. To which the _only _antidote is…_ Obi-Wan swallowed and silently cursed himself.

The snow was knee deep by then, obscuring jagged metal and corpses beneath. Obi-Wan's foot caught on something and he almost fell. He plunged his lightsaber into the snow in front of him, melting it to reveal the corpse of a trooper with severed legs and a missing arm. It struck Obi-Wan with disproportionate remorse, stealing his breath. A feeling of _jamais vu _pervaded him. Whatever it was, it undid his mental shields. _Anakin!_ His call rang through their bond. There was a fluttering about Obi-Wan's ears, followed by an immediate, answering, _Master?_ Obi-Wan's reaction to the relief flooding his senses was to slam his shields up again. Taken aback by his own desperation, Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. _Get a grip, Kenobi_. Anakin must not find out. Anakin must _never _know. _You need him,_ betrayed his thoughts simply. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt his world go black. It was a truth that he was never equipped to deal with. Itwas too strong a word, too irredeemable a word. Needs are of the _self. _A Jedi does not _need_.

Obi-Wan focused instead on the mutilated corpse, snow was slowly covering it. His abrupt grief at its sight disappeared as soon as it came. Now he felt nothing but the numbness of the Fade. He stepped around the body and used the Force to bury it again. Obi-Wan straightened, bowed his head and waited for words to come. None came. As if to fill the silence, the winds howled. Obi-Wan turned to look ahead, to a path he assumed lead to the bottom of the valley. He squinted and saw a flashing light in the distance, a homing signal. _The clones must have regrouped_. Obi-Wan ignored the rippling along his mental shields and trudged on, his festering thoughts burning like acid.

"Kriff's sake." Anakin growled, clenching his free hand. He was worried at first but _now_ he was angry. Anakin slid his Force signature along Obi-Wan's durasteel shields. It was cool, subdued, _hiding _things from him. _Like his eyes, _he thought automatically. Anakin knew if he tried hard enough he could get _through _to Obi-Wan but the idea seemed too violent. With one last surge at Obi-Wan's shield, Anakin withdrew his Force signature. Their bond fell silent. If one were to peer at Anakin Skywalker's face right then, for the briefest of moments, he looked rather like a lost child.

Anakin held his hand up and blew a path through the snow. This time he was careful not to look too closely at what he was stepping over. The valley was a graveyard and death already haunted his dreams enough for him to linger any longer. Anakin suddenly felt tired and the idea of sleep was not comforting. Not for Anakin Skywalker anyway. Not for the past two years.

"General Kenobi, sir!" Cody called out as he saw Obi-Wan approaching. The clone commander had been standing by, waiting for the Jedi Generals for the past hour. Obi-Wan glanced at the scene before him. A clone was standing next to Cody, waving a stick of light. Two other clones were lifting a stretcher carrying one of their wounded. Four other troopers accompanied the procession, lighting the way with the lights on their blaster rifles. Cody lifted his own rifle, bathing Obi-Wan in white light. "Are you injured, sir?" Obi-Wan Kenobi looked worse for wear. Hair disheveled, face pale and drawn. _He looks like he's in pain_, Cody observed. He scrutinized Obi-Wan, noting the set of the jaw and unfocused eyes. It was what a soldier looked like when enduring some manner of injury. He has seen his comrades wear the expression enough times to know it. Obi-Wan flicked his lightsaber off, hooked it to his utility belt, and walked up to Cody. He was glad to see the man in one piece. "Never better." Obi-Wan offered a quick smile. "But thank you, Cody. Status report?"

"Communications are down. We are working on it as we speak. Base camp already set up in a cave located 800 yards northeast from here. Troop casualties 411, wounded 62, functioning survivors 177. We await your command to continue or abandon the mission, general." Obi-Wan had placed his hand over his mouth, thumb hooked under his chin, his other hand cradling his elbow. His customary contemplative pose. It reassured the clone commander. "We will contact the council when communications is working again and consult with them."

"Yes, sir. Where is General Skywalker?" At the mention of the name, Cody noticed an uncharacteristic hardness set in the Jedi General's eyes. "He will be along soon." Obi-Wan lowered his gaze and reached for his lightsaber. "I will meet you at base camp." Cody nodded, "Yes, sir." Obi-Wan paused to wipe the snow off Cody's left shoulder. "Stay frosty," he said and left. Cody smiled to himself and shook his head. _If he can snark, he's alright_, thought Cody. Cody turned to resume his watch. "Keep waving." He instructed to the trooper with the homing signal. The trooper obeyed. Cody mused as to what might have happened between Kenobi and Skywalker. A vision of the two Jedi in combat, in perfect synch, played in his mind. It was mesmerizing to watch. Other Jedi do not fight like Skywalker and Kenobi did; as if one was the extension of the other. Other Jedi were never as _deadly_. Above all else, Cody knew that if it were not for the two Jedi, he would not be standing here tonight, with at least some of his brothers. _The fallen can sleep_, Cody thought gravely. As one who had been bred for the sole purpose of war, Cody wondered if he was perhaps flawed. The perfect soldier should not need so much capacity for feeling.

Not long after, a burst of snow caught Cody's eye. He cocked his blaster rifle, wary. Moments later, the black-clad figure of Anakin Skywalker emerged, stalking down the path he had cleared. _The Force sure is handy_, Cody thought. "Over here, sir!" Anakin approached the clone commander, turning off his lightsaber and scarcely stopping when he said, "Has Obi-Wan got in?"

"Yes, General Skywalker, sir. About half an hour before you. He should be at base camp by now." Cody watched the Jedi's expression darken minutely. The scar above his right eye more livid than usual in the harsh white light. "Good. Lead on, Cody."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Anakin swept his gaze over the colossal ridge, its shadow made the orange glow emitting from the mouth of the cave stood out. The cave entrance was cut into the side of the ridge, a wide opening almost like a hangar bay. Stalactites framed its mouth like rows of sharp teeth. Overall, it gave the impression that one is walking into the open jaws of a fire-breathing dragon. To Anakin, it was an unwelcomed image.

_Better than snow_, he thought grimly, wiping the snowflakes off his leather tabards.

The ridge sheltered the cave from the wind, meaning the heavy snowfall did not blow inside, Anakin noted this gratefully. The handful of clones standing guard at the entrance saluted their General and Commander. Inside, the cave was sizeable, more than enough to fit all the troopers. Its ceiling soared high and dark. Numerous sharp stalagmites protruded from the shadows. Small fires were set up here and there to make up for the limited number of torchlights available. The floors of the cave were smooth dark rock, its sides raised onto a platform-like second level, where the clones were tending to their wounded, laying in neat rows. Others were resting, organizing weaponry or setting up equipment. An air of post-battle lethargy hung about the cave.

"You better get some rest, sir. We will inform you and General Kenobi as soon as communications is up." A trooper handed Anakin a ration bar, a flask of water and a blanket. Anakin thanked him. "Yes. We'll discuss plans in the morning. You rest too, Cody." Cody nodded, "Yes, sir." Cody watched Anakin head deeper into the cave. _Like you ever sleep, Skywalker. _The clone commander thought to himself.

Anakin scanned the cave. Knowing Obi-Wan, Anakin looked for a secluded fire near the rocky walls and sure enough, there he was. Anakin walked soundlessly, and stood over his former master. Obi-Wan appeared to be sleeping. He was lying on his side, facing the small fire with his back against some rocks. He had used his blanket as a pillow, tucking it between his head and arm. Obi-Wan looked weary even as he slept. Yet, _younger_, Anakin thought. Always younger, and infinitely more at peace. He seemed to Anakin, more the Obi-Wan he remembered before The Clone Wars started.

Anakin sighed softly, his anger dissipated. He set the flask and ration bar down and unfolded his blanket, throwing it over Obi-Wan. Anakin then sat on the opposite side of the fire. He drank from the flask and ignored the ration bar. Anakin lowered himself to the ground, and folded his arms behind his head, staring at the sharp stalagmites hanging above.

After a while, Anakin closed his eyes. He sought Obi-Wan's Force signature through their bond. Obi-Wan's shields were still up but they were not as tight as before, so Anakin sent tendrils of his Force through the gaps to intertwine with whatever of Obi-Wan's he could reach. Anakin let Obi-Wan's dreamless sleep imbue its deep calm within his own mind. This was normal. On the battlefield, when Anakin did not have Padme, he had Obi-Wan. This was enough. Anakin's last thought as he drifted off was a single word, a name; _Padme_. This was routine.

_No! _

The word cut through Obi-Wan's shields like a blade, his eyes flew open. It _hurt_. He heard scuffing and looked across the dying fire, Anakin was thrashing around on the cave floor. Obi-Wan sat up, holding his head. _Anakin_, he called through their bond. Anakin's mind was a tangled mess of emotions and images Obi-Wan could not make sense of. He saw masked men, wrapped in rags, brandishing primitive weapons. Then there was screaming, they were being _slaughtered_.

_Anakin, _Obi-Wan projected again, this time more insistent. Anakin did not respond, he kept moaning and writhing.

_You killed her_

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's murderous rage. It was too much, too _dark_.

He slammed his shields up, blocking the images and crawled on his knees to Anakin's side. Obi-Wan reached to wake Anakin and suddenly Anakin's hands were upon his wrists. Anakin's eyes were open yet unseeing, a captive of his own mind.

"You're dreaming." Obi-Wan said carefully and Anakin's grip tightened, Obi-Wan winced. Anakin had stopped writhing, his eyes unfocused. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's mind was open and vulnerable. He slowly lifted his shields and channeled his Force signature through their bond, invading Anakin's mind with his presence. Obi-Wan felt like he walked into the eye of a tornado, his own mind drowned in Anakin's pain. It almost made him scream.

_Find him_. Obi-Wan steeled himself and searched for Anakin in the Force. Anakin's consciousness was a flickering light, cowering at the onslaught of his nightmare. Obi-Wan reached and Anakin's Force signature grappled with his, desperately seeking purchase. Obi-Wan held onto Anakin's consciousness, extending his shields inside Anakin's mind, aroundthem both. Obi-Wan endured and gradually, the nightmare faded.

"I'm here. You're safe. Go back to sleep." Obi-Wan backed it with the Force, willing Anakin to bend to his words.

"You're here…I'm safe…" Anakin repeated, his eyes fluttered and for a moment he seemed to recognize Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt his heart clench. "Sleep," he said and Anakin complied.

Anakin's flesh hand relaxed as he fell asleep but not his robotic hand. Obi-Wan tried to prise Anakin's hand open but Anakin twitched, a slight crease formed between his brows, so Obi-Wan stopped. He slowly moved to sit against a rock near Anakin's head, trying not to jar Anakin too much. Anakin rolled to his side, still clinging to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flexed his wrist slightly, Anakin's grip on it cutting into his flesh. _That is going to bruise_, he thought and sighed.

The entire cave was quiet. Obi-Wan reasoned it must have still been nighttime. He used the Force with his free hand to throw a pile of twigs into the dying fire. He watched the fire crackle, the flames licked the twigs, consuming it, reducing it to ash. It was hypnotic, it dispelled Obi-Wan's dark thoughts of what he saw in Anakin's dream.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and wrapped Anakin's Force signature more closely with his own. _You're safe with me_, was Obi-Wan's last thought as his breaths slowed and he too began to slumber.

Anakin woke up feeling cold. He opened his eyes and found himself holding, _crushing,_ Obi-Wan's wrist. Anakin instantly let go, realizing how tight his grip was. He pushed himself on his elbows, thinking, _what happened? _

Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was still asleep, his left arm resting on his bent knee, his right leg stretched out in front of him. His head was bowed, his hair had grown a little long, falling over his face. Anakin could still feel Obi-Wan's warm presence in his mind, the shields he erected still intact. _You did this…for me_, Anakin thought as he watched Obi-Wan's frame rise and fall with his even breaths.

Anakin knew all too well the nature of his night terrors but Obi-Wan had never gone to such lengths before. This was _new_. The simple love of Obi-Wan's act kindled a deep longing in Anakin.

Anakin sat up. He took Obi-Wan's hand and deftly removed the plastoid armour covering the back of the hand and forearm, then gently pulled off the black glove, revealing a blue-black bruise around the wrist. A dark look crossed Anakin's face. It seemed to him he always found a way to unintentionally hurt people close to him.

Drawing on the Force, Anakin started healing the bruise. Obi-Wan's fingers twitched. Anakin watched him stir. Obi-Wan lifted his head, blinking slowly, his eyes met Anakin's, frowning and said, "That hurts."

Anakin chuckled, "Master, please, you've survived worse."

"Oh, yes. I've survived _you._" Obi-Wan huffed, tilted his head back against the rock and closed his eyes. _He has no idea_, Obi-Wan thought to himself.

Obi-Wan cracked an eye open. Anakin's lips met hard. He said nothing. _You've done it again, Kenobi. _

"Done what?" Anakin asked as he checked Obi-Wan's wrist.

Obi-Wan forgot that Anakin was inside his shields, _with _him. Naturally, Obi-Wan began to withdraw, ripping himself away from Anakin's mind. Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan's wrist, his fingers dug into the newly healed flesh.

"Don't." Anakin said softly, barely a whisper. His eyes staring at where their hands met.

Obi-Wan paused but did not stop. He merely withdrew more slowly, caressing Anakin's Force signature with his own as he pulled away, trying to reassure. He leaned forward and placed his other hand on Anakin's shoulder.

This was routine too. A customary gesture in Obi-Wan's part. The familiar pressure on his shoulder however, did not alleviate the blow. He was tired of Obi-Wan's abrupt rejections of their closeness. Sometimes Obi-Wan seemed to want to be close. Anakin remember the odd flashes of what could only be described as hungerin Obi-Wan's eyes. But then, Obi-Wan also always does _this_. He projected all of this. He wanted Obi-Wan to _know._

Anakin lifted his chin. His eyes bored into Obi-Wan's, they smoldered with thinly veiled anger. Obi-Wan's was all steely, blue and unreadable.

Obi-Wan held Anakin's gaze only for a moment before lowering his own. He removed his left hand from Anakin's shoulder, tugging his right slightly. Anakin held fast.

_Damn him_, both Obi-Wan and Anakin thought savagely. Each secluded in their own anguish at the other.

"It's not…_healthy._" Obi-Wan offered, still not meeting Anakin's gaze.

"Well, what _you're _doing isn't either." Anakin's voice was cold.

"Hardly." Was Obi-Wan's tight reply.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan's hand again. He grazed his thumb over the knuckles, down the fingers. Obi-Wan's hands were fine-boned, his fingers tapering and thin. This was the hand that had raised Anakin, the hand that cared for and protected him till this very day. This hand had saved lives, delivered death. Anakin wondered how many had examined Obi-Wan's hand like he was now. He turned Obi-Wan's hand, resting his thumb in Obi-Wan's palm.

_This is home_, he thought.

Obi-Wan did not look, he stared at the floor. He resisted the urge to pull his hand away. Obi-Wan's acquiesce did not escape Anakin. Obi-Wan was _allowing _him. It was enough.

Anakin started putting the black glove back on, drawing the skin tight material to the elbow, tucking in the tunic sleeve neatly. Anakin was gentle. He replaced the plastoid armour around Obi-Wan's forearm and finally the hand guard. He lightly grasped Obi-Wan's wrist, not letting go. They had lapsed into comfortable silence.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan's eyes had gone soft.

"Yeah." Anakin said, his usual lopsided grin in place.

"I believe the appropriate reply is _you're welcome_."

"What you said." Anakin said as he stood up.

They were sitting in the shadows of the rock, sunlight was streaming into the cave. A ray caught Anakin in its soft light. Dust particles were visible about his head, making him looked rather angelic. Obi-Wan committed the image to memory. Moments where Anakin seemed even remotely carefree had grown too rare.

Anakin offered his hand to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's forearm, and Anakin pulled him up. "Let's ask Master Yoda if we can leave already. I'm sick of snow."

"I'm with you on that." Obi-Wan replied, his eyes adjusting to the bright. Anakin headed towards the cave entrance, Obi-Wan followed.

_I'm with you always._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Find the Generals and tell them we have a message from the Jedi Council." Cody instructed to a clone sergeant. Cody had his helmet off, tucked to his side. He rubbed at his eyes, and ran his hand through his short hair. He had been getting migraines lately, which was strange, and extremely irksome for the clone commander. _Probably just the glare_, Cody thought.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from the cave, squinting in the daylight. Sunshine made the snow blindingly bright. "At least, it's not snowing anymore." Obi-Wan remarked upon seeing Anakin's obvious distaste at the white landscape before them. Anakin grunted a reply.

_Back to monosyllabic complaints_… Thought Obi-Wan. Not that he himself cared much for the white and fluffy menace. Obi-Wan glanced at the ground, the snow had melted considerably. The ground was still carpeted in it but it was only inches deep.

They approached Cody. He was standing a little ways away from the cave entrance, just outside the shadow of the ridge. A clone trooper was kneeling in the snow beside him, tinkering with the communications equipment set on a tarpaulin.

Cody greeted the Jedi generals and put his helmet back on. He had had enough of the glare.

"We received a message from the Council?" Anakin addressed Cody.

"Yes, sir. We've only just received it minutes ago but I suspect the message was relayed much earlier." Cody turned to the other trooper, "Play the message."

A blue hologram of Mace Windu in the Jedi council room flickered to life.

"Greetings. Relay this message to Generals Skywalker and Kenobi A.S.A.P. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been abducted by Count Dooku. He is being held hostage aboard the _Invisible Hand_."

Anakin inhaled sharply, his hands fisting. Obi-Wan's brows drew together, he crossed his arms and glanced at Anakin briefly.

"The separatist army are closing in. An attack on Coruscant is imminent. Abort the mission on Ansion and return to Coruscant immediately. A rescue team has been sent with Master Plo Koon to aid you. He will fill you in on your next mission. May the Force be with you."

"Start a homing signal to receive the rescue team." Obi-Wan addressed the trooper manning the communications equipment. Obi-Wan then turned to Cody, "Make preparations for departure. They could arrive any time now, I believe."

"Yes, sir." The clone commander quickly jogged back towards the cave.

_Just when most of the Jedi are engaged in the Outer Rims…cunning indeed. _Obi-Wan thought, rubbing his beard. Logistics and war schemes ran through his mind. He cannot help but marvel a little at the simplicity of the Separatist's war strategy. It was text-book '_divide and conquer'_.

Simple but brilliant. With the Republic fleets spread throughout the Outer Rim Territories and the Coruscant Defense Fleet depleted and off guard, it was a perfect opportunity for the Separatists to deal a mighty blow to the Republic by attacking Coruscant. Dooku's carefully planned propaganda, which he airs from the _Wizard's Tower _on the _Invisible Hand_ no doubt had most of the galaxy believing a total Separatist victory was near.

_Wizard's Tower_. Obi-Wan scoffed in his mind.

He was jolted out of his reverie by Anakin walking away towards some raised rocks under direct sunlight. There the snow had melted completely.

Obi-Wan tested their bond. He felt Anakin's worry. With it, near imperceptible tinges of _Fear _and _Anger_. If Obi-Wan had not spent the night with his mind fused with Anakin's he would probably not be able to pick it up through their bond.

Obi-Wan was aware that Anakin confides in Palpatine. Anakin tells Palpatine things he expects Obi-Wan to never understand. He regarded Palpatine as a mentor.

_A friend, even. _An odd feeling accompanied that particular thought. A mixture of discomfort…and something else.

_Jealousy? _

Obi-Wan stiffened momentarily. He willed himself to forget the thought ever crossed his mind and went to Anakin.

"_Kriffing_ Sith." Anakin suddenly spat. "He will _pay._"

The venom in Anakin's voice chilled Obi-Wan. It reminded him of the anger he glimpsed in Anakin's nightmare.

"Mind your language." Obi-Wan replied levelly, and added, "Our mission is almost definitely to rescue the Supreme Chancellor. Dooku is using Palpatine as leverage to terrorize people. He will not harm Palpatine for _effect_. It is not his…style."

"Yeah. I suppose not." Anakin replied after a while.

Fearate at Anakin Skywalker. He was lost in a secret anguish. An anguish revolving around his fear of losing the people he cared for. It was a most un_jedi_ feeling.

But he had not felt like a Jedi for a long time now. And when Ahsoka left, Anakin's desire to be a good Jedi left with her. Ahsoka's leaving and his mother's passing were already more than he could bear. He was _not _going to lose anybody else. Not Palpatine, not Padme, not Obi-Wan. He will make sure of it.

Obi-Wan was silent as he watched Anakin. He could barely make out the frayed edges of Anakin's hidden turmoil but it was there. And it was _dark._

Anakin avoided Obi-Wan's eyes. Always so blue, so quietly _demanding_.

_Those eyes see through me_, he thought.

He watched instead Obi-Wan's breath becoming a frosty cloud that hovered for a second in the clear morning air. It seemed to Anakin to be a secret manifestation of Obi-Wan's concern for him. Deep down inside him, his dark conviction intensified.

_Whatever it takes_. Anakin's mind whispered. _I will save everyone_.

Obi-Wan did not like the look he was seeing in Anakin's eyes. It made him feel Anakin was _far_ from him. Somewhere excruciatingly distant, unreachable even through the Force. Obi-Wan felt a strange desire to shake Anakin. Or just crush him close. He could not decide.

_Anything to keep him here, _he thought.

The humming sound of repulsor engines broke the moment. Both Jedi looked to the direction of the sound, about the colossal ridge. A fleet of LAAT/i ships descended from the sky above. Among them, three ships bore the familiar 'insignia' spelling _Plo's Bros_. The ships landed in the clearing near Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Jedi Master Plo Koon emerged, followed by his Wolfpack troopers. Commander Wolffe saluted the Jedi Generals and quickly made off with his team to the cave where the troopers were already preparing to board.

"Kenobi. Good to see you again." Said Plo Koon in his ever calm and dignified tone.

"Likewise, Master Plo." Said Obi-Wan, inclining his head in respect. Plo Koon's aura in the Force was an unyielding calm. Obi-Wan welcomed it.

Plo Koon then turned to Anakin, regarding him for a moment then said, "_Koh-toh-yah_, young Skywalker."

Anakin was stunned. He collected himself and immediately replied, "_Koh-toh-yah_, Master Plo." He bowed his head deeply.

To outsiders, the simple greeting in the Kel Dorian language was just another 'Hello', but to the three Jedi, it held an unspeakable sentiment. It was Plo Koon's and Ahsoka's personal greeting. It was a term of endearment, of steadfast _love_. It was an act of remembrance of Ahsoka, of her permanence in their circle.

Plo Koon extended his arms and held each Obi-Wan and Anakin by their upper arms. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin reciprocated by grasping Plo Koon's elbow. Despite the mask, they knew the Kel Dorian was smiling. All three Jedi embraced the kindred affection overflowing in the Force.

"I trust you have received Master Windu's message. We are to return to Coruscant and assemble a counter attack against the separatist warships currently in Coruscant's airspace. You two, specifically, are to board the _Invisible Hand, _rescue the Supreme Chancellor and bring Count Dooku into custody. As for me, I will engage Grievous."

"Sounds like a plan." Anakin said and grinned at Obi-Wan.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied warily before addressing Plo Koon, "Master Plo, when did the abduction occur?"

"Last night, while he exited his ship on the landing bay. He is still alive. Count Dooku contacted the ships we sent to negotiate with him showing Palpatine unharmed."

"How kind of him." Obi-Wan commented. "I expect Dooku means Palpatine to declare a Separatist victory and occupy Coruscant?" said Obi-Wan, rubbing his beard.

"Indeed. You are no stranger to the Count's motives." Said Plo Koon amusedly.

"Well, he will _not. _This time, we're going to _win._" Anakin interjected.

Just then, Commander Wolffe jogged to them, "Generals, we will depart in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Commander. Let us board now." Plo Koon motioned to Anakin and Obi-Wan and headed for the ship he arrived in.

Anakin went in first, Obi-Wan hung back. He watched Anakin's back disappear after Plo Koon, then looked at the sun climbing the sky. It was starting to snow again. In the distance, dark clouds gathered.

Obi-Wan bent his head and raised his right hand, flexing it. He thought of Anakin's bruising grip on it, and of the gentleness that followed. Snowflakes fell into his open palm. He thought of Anakin's durasteel hand in his. The power that hand wielded.

He thought of how the same hand had saved his life in countless occasions was also apt to hurt him. Obi-Wan could not decipher the convoluted feelings it evoked.

Obi-Wan let his hand fall and glanced at the sky one last time. He inhaled the crisp fresh air, relishing in it.

_Breathing seems harder these days. _He thought absently.

From inside the ship, Anakin watched Obi-Wan standing in the snow. He looked so alone. His profile stood out sharply against the white expanse. Sunshine touched Obi-Wan's hair and beard with gold. He was reminded of the warmth of Obi-Wan's shields around him last night. Anakin drank in the sight.

Anakin leaned his head out of the ship and called, "Obi-Wan, hurry up!"

Obi-Wan started, gave him an odd exasperated smile and went to the ship.

The journey from Ansion to Coruscant was short. Obi-Wan managed to fell asleep as soon as he was buckled to his seat. Anakin kept awake. He almost never slept in spaceships. It was always too cold for him, former slave-boy from a desert planet.

When in space, Anakin thinks of his beautiful wife, his _angel_, Padme. How he misses her. Even when he is with her he misses her. Padme was his calm and chaos.

When in space, amongst brilliant stars, in the folds of muted cold darkness all was Padme.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Obi-Wan, wake up." Anakin shook Obi-Wan by his shoulder.

"What-what?" Obi-Wan replied groggily.

"We're in a bit of trouble." Plo Koon gestured to the transparisteel viewport.

Framed in front of them was a full-on space battle between massive Separatist warships and Republic Starfighters. Red, green and blue blaster fires flashed like fireworks. Fiery explosions bloomed everywhere. Shrapnel flew like missiles every which way.

It was hard to tell which side was winning but Obi-Wan suspect the Separatist had the upper hand. He knew how sparse the Coruscant Defense Fleet had become since the Outer Rims Seiges began.

When was the last time the Jedi engaged in a space battle at this scale? Obi-Wan could not remember. It was strangely scenic, with the innumerable stars in the background. It was eerie how for such a violent scene there was no sound. Space was a symphony of silence. A void of seeming nothingness.

But it was all the same anyhow. A battlefield was a battlefield. It was kill or be killed. The only difference was that in space, it was all the more _fatal._

"Home sweet home." Obi-Wan said caustically, completely awake now.

Presently, several Republic Starfighters surrounded the rescue fleet, fending off lasers and vulture droids.

"Our escorts are here." Plo Koon said, somewhat relieved.

"Hang tight, team!" Comet, member of the Wolfpack yelled before swerving with their Republic escorts. "We're nearly there."

Obi-Wan blanched inwardly, gripping the armrests as his insides dropped. He _disliked _flying. He then realized he was going to have to pilot a Starfighter himself to get to the _Invisible Hand_. The thought almost made him groan out load.

"Excited, master?" Anakin asked, lifting his brows.

He took an inordinate amount of pleasure in Obi-Wan's distaste for flying. Well, in anything that threatened Obi-Wan's Jedi composure really. It just happened to be flying, which also happened to be what Anakin was a prodigy at. At 22 years of age, Anakin Skywalker was already the best Starfighter pilot in the galaxy.

"Why don't you sit down and strap yourself in, hm?" Obi-Wan offered a short sarcastic smile. Anakin responded by ripping Obi-Wan's death grip on one of the armrests and sat on it instead. He draped his left arm over Obi-Wan's head rest and plastered on his most winning smile, saying, "Oh, but the view is best _right _here." He gestured at Obi-Wan's seat.

Obi-Wan gave him a withering look.

Just then, the rescue fleet breached Coruscant's atmosphere, jolting the ship again. Obi-Wan reflexively grabbed Anakin's knee, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. An 'uncivilized' swear word most probably. He did not need to look to know that Anakin was smirking. Anakin was already looking forward to the colourful language flying was going to make Obi-Wan employ.

Alarms started to sound, and red lights flashed in the ship.

"That can't be good." Obi-Wan's teeth was set on edge.

"Will we make it to the landing bay, Comet?" Plo Koon asked calmly opposite Obi-Wan.

"Yes, sir. We lost one of the engines but we should make it in time."

"It'll be _fine_." Anakin added offhandedly. Obi-Wan pointedly ignored him and pretended Anakin was just a talkative extension of his armrest. Plo Koon simply shook his head.

"Haha, that's the spirit, sir!" Comet replied.

Not long after, the ship safely landed at Coruscant's Defense Fleet Hangar. The entire rescue fleet as well as their escorts survived the trip.

Anakin jumped off the armrest, "Good job, Comet." Then turned to Obi-Wan, "That was fun, right?"

"Right." Obi-Wan got out of his seat and stepped out. He lifted his head to the sky. The battle was already breaching Coruscant's atmosphere. He could make out Republic Starfighters engaging Separatists warships.

Anakin went to stand next to Obi-Wan and draped his arm over him, "Savour your ground time, Master. We're crashing the party pretty soon."

Obi-Wan frowned at the sky and made a disapproving noise.

"It'll be _fun_. Trust me." Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Might I remind you to _focus_ on the mission?" Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow.

Anakin stepped away and raised his hands in front of him, "Focus is important, of course. But _fun _is as well." He started backing away, still grinning. Anakin then started to jog in the direction opposite from the hangar's entrance, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll see you in five!"

"Where do you think you're go-"

Anakin's reply was a wave of his hand over his head. Obi-Wan exhaled in exasperation. He did not even want to think what Anakin might be up to.

Anakin ran to the nearest public comlink he knew of, selected the 'voice only message' option and dialed the code for Padme's comm device.

"It's me. I'm back but I'm leaving again. I will see you very soon." Anakin spoke quickly then paused, the only sound was that of his breathing. He thought of all the things he wanted to say but could not, things like _'I love you'_, _'I miss you', _and_ 'I want to kiss you'_. Anakin let his emotions ran through, as if he could write them into an intangible message that he was sure Padme would simply _know _without him needing to say them. Only then he hung up.

"Thank you, Cody." Said Obi-Wan as Cody handed him his headset. Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit and looked at the clone commander, saying, "Let's hope I survive this time."

"You will, sir." Cody said firmly.

What he did not say was; _You have Skywalker with you, Kenobi. Death with wings. As long as Skywalker breathes, so will you. _

Not a shadow of worry crossed Cody's mind. When Kenobi flew with Skywalker, victory come swiftly.

"Why, thank you for the confidence." Obi-Wan replied amusedly. Cody nodded, saluted his General and ran off to do his duties.

"Arfour, run a diagnostic. I don't need things going wrong when I'm _flying_." Obi-Wan instructed to the astromech co-piloting his Starfighter. He uttered the word 'flying' like it was a disease. R4 beeped an affirmative and the screen before Obi-Wan filled with status reports.

Obi-Wan systematically ran through the pre-flight protocols. Now _this_ he liked. This was order. But Flying? Flying is _madness._

Obi-Wan heard quick footsteps and looked out of his cockpit. Anakin ran to the red Starfighter parked next to Obi-Wan's and vaulted onto the wing. His headset already in place.

"You're late." Obi-Wan stated.

"Out of my control." Anakin replied, climbing into his seat and started reeling off instructions to R2-D2. After he was done he turned to Obi-Wan, asking, "Where's Master Plo?"

"You missed the briefing. Change of plans. You and I are handling Dooku and Grievous. Apparently they're both on the _Invisible Hand_. Master Plo has been tasked to lead the Coruscant Defense Fleet instead of Master Vos. His ship crashed."

"Is he alright?" Anakin asked distractedly whilst examining the data flashing on his screen. His voice registered to Obi-Wan through the headset.

"Non-fatal injuries. The usual."

"Okay, are we all set then?" Anakin beamed at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, yes." Obi-Wan replied impatiently.

Both Jedi closed the transparisteel canopy of their cockpits and reversed their Starfighters. A trooper was standing outside the hangar, holding the flags to signal for take-off.

_Obi-Wan_. Anakin demanded through their bond. He lifted his shields and pressed gently against Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. _This again_. He lifted his shields and welcomed Anakin in The Force.

The rush Obi-Wan felt was keener each time. His vision flashed, his nerves burned white hot, his heartbeat exploded. This time, Obi-Wan was not passive. He greeted each and every tendril of Anakin's Force with his own. This time, Anakin felt what _he_ felt.

_Kriff. _Anakin exclaimed in the Force, his breath hitched. He never imagined _this_. It _burned_. It was at once too much and never enough.

_Now, you know. _Obi-Wan strained to mind-speak.

Anakin did not reply. Anakin simply _did._

Obi-Wan suddenly felt every tendril of Anakin's force pressing in on him just a little more. It felt like a tight embrace through the Force. If Obi-Wan felt like he was on fire before, _now_ he was a dying star collapsing into itself.

Anakin eased off slowly, he had never felt this much of another's being. He could barely think and neither did Obi-Wan. The Force sang _between_ and _in _them, pulsing in waves that crescendoed and echoed as it faded. _Again and again. _

As their heartbeats slowed and synchronized, both felt as one.

_Together, _both thought and answered.

And then they were in the sky.

Two Jedi Starfighters cut through the sky, breaching the atmosphere, entering space. One red, one yellow. They manoeuvred as a pair, flying close together, painting perfect lines and curves. Spinning, climbing, falling.

They skimmed the gargantuan warships, evading missiles and disposing of vulture fighters with effortless efficacy. They flew in intimate death-defying feats, the underbellies, wingtips and transparisteel cockpits of their Starfighters in turns nearly touching.

Skywalker and Kenobi, Jedi heroes of The Republic. Brothers in arms. Sword and shield of Coruscant. _The Team _will save the day. They always do.

"This is where the _fun _begins." Anakin's voice crackled through the comm set.

The battle raged on. Coruscant's airspace was ablaze. Deaths were inevitable. Obi-Wan asked Anakin to stop trying to save the clones flying alongside them, he eventually relented. And even then it was only when Obi-Wan himself was under attack.

Anakin Skywalker felt powerless. He could _not_ save everyone. His anger was dull in the Force. This was not new. War has that effect. It scorches out _everything_.

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew, he felt it too.

Still, they both pretended that war did not, each day break them.

The _Invisible Hand _came into view. Both Jedi Starfighters were swarmed with vulture droids. Obi-Wan's lost a wing, he was half-crashing, half-flying towards the command warship.

While Anakin shot the shield generators of the warship's hangar, Obi-Wan realized he was losing altitude. He was not going to make it. He was going to crash headlong into the warship's side.

_Anakin, I'm-_

_Don't you __**dare**__._

Anakin yelled at R2-D2 to fly at full throttle. He let go of the controls and closed his eyes, extending both arms in front of him, fingers splayed. He reached for the Force, the Force answered.

Obi-Wan felt it in his own hands, the weight of his Starfighter, his _life, _in Anakin's outstretched hands.

Anakin lifted Obi-Wan's Starfighter, sending them both skidding into the hangar. Sparks flew, metal screamed on metal.

Obi-Wan ejected himself from his Starfighter before it even stopped moving, blue energy igniting mid vault. He landed with a flourish, swinging his lightsaber in a wide arc, destroying a group of droids in a single sweep.

Anakin stumbled out of his Starfighter, falling onto his knees. He reached out an arm just in time to stop himself from hitting the floor. He felt concussed, _drained. _Obi-Wan felt Anakin's fatigue through their bond, he turned to see Anakin doubled over. He was too far, droids were approaching Anakin, raising their blasters. Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat.

_Not him._

He planted himself and extended his arms, Force-pushing Anakin's Starfighter into the droids, crushing them. He quickly made for Anakin.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan's voice was clipped with emotion. His hands wound tight across Anakin's back and upper arms. He helped Anakin up, supporting him.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." Anakin breathed hard.

Wrapped in concern, Obi-Wan did not notice a door in the hangar opening.

"Welcome aboard, _Jedi_." Count Dooku drawled. He was flanked with a dozen or so magna guards, their electrosaffs crackling menacingly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Anakin's vision swam, he leaned heavy into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's face was close to his, searching through their bond for signs of injuries. Anakin had never seen him look so tormented. Anakin wanted to speak, to tell Obi-Wan he was fine but even speaking was strenuous.

_I'm…fine. _

_Are you, really? _Was Obi-Wan's quick reply.

_Just…need…a moment. _

Anakin's projections was barely coherent.

Obi-Wan ran his hands quickly over Anakin's torso, checking for physical injuries. He found none and lowered Anakin back to the ground. Only then he directed his attention to Dooku.

Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak and stood over Anakin, lightsaber at the ready.

Dooku instructed his magna guards to regenerate the shield protecting the hangar. He started prowling around the two Jedi, his lined face was that of smug indifference. He assessed Skywalker's condition from afar, and was satisfied that the boy was not going to die any time soon. His master had commanded him not to harm Skywalker. Skywalker was to be part of the Sith's Grand Plan.

_Kenobi, though could be disposed of._

"How desperate _are_ the Jedi? Sending an invalid and an incompetent to rescue the Republic's precious Chancellor." Dooku articulated in his cultured baritone.

"Enough to handle an elderly such as you." Obi-Wan countered. He had schooled his face into a mask of mock amusement. Dooku's upper lip curled in disdain.

"We shall see." Dooku signaled his magna guards to stand down and ignited his lightsaber. It casted a sinister red light over the Count's maniacal grin.

Obi-Wan powered up his own and fell into his signature Soresu posture. Lightsaber held high beside his temple, his off-hand extended in front of him, three fingers outstretched.

Anakin lifted his gaze to look at Obi-Wan and surged their bond with his Force. Obi-Wan felt _electric_. He will fight for them both.

Dooku lunged first, Obi-Wan met him half-way, their lightsabers clashing in a fiery flash. Dooku took a step back and jabbed, Obi-Wan parried it with a half turn. Obi-Wan deflected Dooku's quick cuts and thrusts with precision, establishing a rhythm of attack and counter-attacks between them. A deadly dance of equal footing. Dooku played along for a while, testing Obi-Wan.

_Nothing new in Soresu, Kenobi. _

Dooku retreated suddenly and threw his left hand in front of him. Obi-Wan anticipated the attack and met Dooku's Force-push with one of his own. Both parties skidded backwards, neither was thrown off-balance.

"Well, well. Your powers have grown, Kenobi." Dooku was genuinely surprised. He had never thought Kenobi capable of such precise use of the Force.

_You're wrong. _Obi-Wan thought. He felt Anakin's Force fueling him. Alone, he would not be capable of it.

Anakin's vision was still out of focus, he was unable to stand. He concentrated instead on helping Obi-Wan rather than wait for himself to regain energy. He could not be sure how long that would take. His head felt so heavy.

_But I am still better. _Dooku thought, lightsaber poised. He dashed forward, thrusting his lightsaber, using the Force to back his movement.

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber up, absorbing the Count's attack. Obi-Wan did not even budge. Dooku was aghast and quickly retreated.

Jedi and Sith circled each other.

_Something is wrong here. _Dooku thought. _Something is different with Kenobi._

_Anakin. _Obi-Wan spoke the name like a request through their bond. Anakin understood immediately.

_This time, we do it together._

Obi-Wan once more fell into his Soresu stance and lunged. Dooku snarled and met the attack with full force. Their lightsabers clashed violently.

The deadly dance began again but this time, with each swing of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan slowly adopted Djem So in place of his Soresu. He hacked and slashed, his limbs singing with Anakin's Force signature. With each step, Obi-Wan's attacks increased in force and power. He felt Anakin's strength hewn into the hard lines of his shoulders, his lower back, right down to the back of his legs, his ankles. His fingertips burned, in a _good_ way. Obi-Wan felt _indomitable._

Obi-Wan's moves was graceful, fluid and relentless_._ He was gaining the upper hand on Dooku, pushing his foe back, waiting to draw an error.

_Impossible. _Dooku thought in horror.

He could _feel _Skywalker _within_ Kenobi. He had heard of _Force-synchrony_ before but it was only _myth_. In all of the Jedi and Sith Holocrons he ever studied, _none _had achieved _total_ Force-synchrony and survived.

Dooku glanced at Anakin still kneeling on the floor. It made sense now. Kenobi and Skywalker were fighting _together_. Two complementary halves forged into one.

Obi-Wan and Dooku eventually ended in a dead-lock. Blue and Red lightsabers crossed close to the hilt. Dooku's arms shuddered with effort. He peered at Obi-Wan over their blades. And he saw, plain as day. Skywalker's hard edge in Kenobi's eyes.

_Blue in blue._

Dooku distinctly felt _fear_ growing in him, he was actually _losing _ground. Suddenly, _Death _seemed like a real threat. "Guards, _kill Skywalker." _He yelled, spit flying. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He could hear electrostaffs crackling.

_Anakin_, he thought. Desperation bleeding into his tone.

_Obi-Wan, now. _

He _felt_, rather than heard Anakin, and moved with Anakin's guidance.

Obi-Wan snarled and side-stepped, throwing Dooku off-balance. The Count stumbled forwards, grazing the entire length of Obi-Wan's right arm with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan roared and swung his lightsaber in a cross upper-cut, beheading his foe.

The Count was no more.

Not missing a beat, Obi-Wan turned and ran, vaulting over the magna guards circling Anakin. He landed on a knee in front of Anakin, and slammed his palms onto the metal floor, creating a Force-shockwave that sent the magna guards flying. Several flew into the hangar shields, obliterating them.

Obi-Wan staggered to his feet, standing protectively over Anakin. His lungs heaved with the effort. He crouched, willing himself to stay upright. Every sinew of muscle in his body screamed in protest.

Anakin closed his eyes, he felt Obi-Wan's pain and blacked out. With Anakin falling unconscious, Obi-Wan felt the energy draining from his body, Anakin's Force _ripping_ away from him. It was pain beyond compare. He was being torn asunder from within.

Obi-Wan was at the edge of exertion but surrender was not an option.

The surviving two magna guards approached Obi-Wan, purple electrostaffs raised. Their red eyes glowed menacingly. Obi-Wan's burnt sleeve dangled off his right arm, trailing at his side. He tore it off and let his lightsaber fall clattering to the floor. Obi-Wan advanced on the magna guards, both his arms outstretched. With a final surge, he called on the Force, lifting the magna guards and threw them into the hangar shields.

Obi-Wan doubled over, his hands fell on his knees. Breathing was so_ difficult_. His arms shook. Shivers wracked his body.

_Stay awake, Kenobi_. He snapped at himself.

Obi-Wan heard the hangar doors opening again, and dread seeped icy into his veins. He was out of tricks. He could barely _stand_ as it was.

"General, Kenobi." Palpatine's alarmed voice greeted him "What _happened, _here?"

If one were to look carefully at Palpatine, one would notice the concern in his voice did not reach his eyes. They roved over the scene, cold and calculating. Dooku dead.

_No surprise there._

Palpatine's eyes rested on Obi-Wan's bent figure and then on Anakin unconscious on the floor. He made for Anakin, rolled him over and checked for a pulse.

"Chancellor, how?" Obi-Wan breathed.

"I was left unattended, so I escaped." Palpatine shrugged.

Obi-Wan could almost laugh. He staggered towards Palpatine and Anakin. "How is he?"

"He's breathing. I don't think he's at all hurt."

_Who had killed the Count? _He wondered silently. Palpatine's gaze found Obi-Wan's discarded lightsaber and contemplated doing away with the intrusive Jedi once and for all.

"He's alright." Obi-Wan exhaled and closed his eyes.

Palpatine felt Obi-Wan's relief rolling off him, resonating in The Force. His eyes narrowed, dissecting Obi-Wan.

_He feels for Skywalker. _Palpatine concluded. _Deeply. _

The time had finally come to utilizeKenobi to his purposes. He had been waiting for this moment to come. He had _forseen_ it. Palpatine was reminded of the time he realized he could use Kenobi. It was before The Clone Wars began, before even The Battle of Geonosis…

[_flashback_]

Anakin observed Palpatine from his post by the door. Palpatine wore his usual benign smile, his voice a pleasant tone that mismatched his eyes, which hid an edge that will disappear as soon as one were to pay attention to it.

Some say Palpatine is merely 'sharp', being the intelligent visionary that he was, or at least that is the image the HoloNews had cast him as. Obi-Wan would use less favourable words, like 'cunning', said in a subtle way that only Anakin could interpret as mistrust in his master's part.

Or really, Obi-Wan would flat out call the chancellor a 'politician', which, granted he was, but Anakin disliked Obi-Wan's inflexibility with the term. Obi-Wan even lumped Padme in the same 'species'.

Anakin was not entirely insensitive to what Obi-Wan tries to hide. Anakin knew, anything pertaining to the events that led up to Qui-Gon's death was like touching an open wound with a hot branding iron. It just so happened that Padme brought up bad memories in Obi-Wan's part Anakin supposes. Anakin on the other hand, remember nothing but soft beauty and passion whenever he thought of Padme.

A frown was starting to tug at Anakin's features. He fancied himself looking serene but who was he kidding, he had been standing by the door for three hours. If he glanced at the tinted windows that framed Coruscant's skyline, he would be met with an expression that spelled bored-the-jedi-braid-off-my-head.

Anakin huffed and flexed his back, rolling his shoulders imperceptibly. Not that the chancellor and the two sentients, which looked like moving mounds of mud would notice anyway but Anakin fancied triumph in not giving in to being 'undisciplined' while on duty. Anakin broadcasted that thought to his master, just as an added incentive. Maybe Obi-Wan would spare him a lecture on propriety…for a lecture on shielding. He had not had that lecture in a while. Would be a nice change.

_I can give you a lecture right this instant if you don't stop this now. I'm in a council meeting. _Obi-Wan projected.

Anakin grinned in spite of himself.

_Yes, master. Also, do yourself a favour and just yawn when you have to. Nobody cares. I've seen Master Yoda do it. _

Anakin lifted his chin a little as he projected his thought, the customary petulance written all over his face. He could feel Obi-Wan's friendly amusement through their bond.

_Alright, Anakin. That is enough. I'll see you later. Focus on your task._

With that, their bond went back to its usual tone, a quiet presence of the other, like a light touch on the shoulder.

Anakin threw his glance at the see-through meeting room again. Palpatine had gotten up and was ushering his guests towards the exit. Anakin straightened his back and walked away from the main far as he was concerned, he was on 'security detail' for the chancellor, not the doorman. It was not uncommon anymore for padawans about his age to occasionally be requested as protection when the chancellor have meetings with parties that are said to indulge in what one would call 'unsavory' business from the outer rims, or even, just the lower levels of Coruscant. Especially given the recent attacks on some senators by hired bounty hunters. Word is that there are opportunists in the senate vying to create unrest for personal gains, strategizing to make way for the separatists, with intention to join them once conditions are favourable.

As Palpatine closed the doors, he smiled at Anakin, this time it matched his eyes.

"Thank you for coming to babysit this old crone, Anakin. I honestly did try to convince them that there is no need to trouble the Jedi this time around." Palpatine wore a look of exasperation and motioned Anakin into the meeting room.

"It's no trouble, chancellor. The assassination of senator Veer-Di last week is a definite threat. The Jedi will do all it can to help." Anakin reeled off automatically as he followed Palpatine.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered. Anakin nodded and Palpatine poured a glowing green drink into a glass teacup.

"It's warm I'm afraid. This is best be served cold. Try it and you'll see." Anakin took the teacup and sipped. It had a menthol quality and something bitter like dark cocoa.

"If brewed wrong, it will paralyze you within seconds. And if brewed just right, it tastes perfect…" Palpatine trailed off and smiled again. He casted a strange look at the full cup in his hand.

"And?" Anakin offered.

"And?" Palpatine looked at Anakin quizzically.

"Oh, I thought you had more to say, about the tea." Anakin looked away embarrassedly.

Palpatine chuckled, "You're a sharp young man. _And_, it makes the drinker more apt to tell the truth." Anakin's joy at being praised quickly turned into discomfort.

"But that aspect of the tea does not work on humans. So don't worry, I'm not trying to poison you or coerce you into telling me Jedi secrets." Palpatine reassured.

Relieved, Anakin took another sip. He decided that he liked the drink. The only ups of playing bodyguard for the chancellor is that Anakin always get to talk to him afterwards. He considered Palpatine a trustworthy confidant, a person whom he considers a friend. Somebody who offered him advice from a different point of view, somebody whose thoughts are not shaped by the Jedi code.

"So, tell me, my boy. What troubles you lately? You look like you haven't sleep a wink for a week."

Anakin's shoulders sag a little, "I don't sleep well anymore." At this juncture, he hesitated, then said, "I've been having visions in my sleep. They're- They're not _nightmares_. They _feel_ different."

Palpatine's eyes took on that hidden edge again. The boy had grown so powerful so soon, he thought.

"I'm sure they are different. You're more attuned to the Force than any living Jedi is it not? That is what I am told. What say Obi-Wan on the matter?"

Anakin threw an irritated glance to his side before meeting Palpatine's eyes with a hard look. "My master keeps saying that dreams pass in time. He doesn't really understand but it's not his fault. I don't think anybody has these visions except me and master Yoda."

Palpatine's grip on his teacup tightened. Obi-Wan you fool, he thought gleefully. As if the boy needed more reason to doubt his master's loyalty.

"I see. Master Yoda is more helpful then?" he offered silkily.

Anakin frowned, "Not really. Master Yoda told me to not concentrate too much on the dreams. He said the future is always in motion and that what I see is only one of the many outcomes of an event."

"Seems like a sound notion. If I may, my dear boy, what _do_ you see in your visions?"

Anakin's eyes adopted a far-away look, "A hooded figure. Shrouded in darkness, with black tendrils like a web spreading all around it. There's _hunger_ and _coldness _and- It's like, an incarnate of the Dark side."

The hairs on Palpatine's neck stood on end. _So _attuned to the Force, the boy is. Anakin's confession evoked mixed emotions of desire and fear and Palpatine relished in it. Here was the Jedi's only hope, hopelessly forsaken by them. Typical of the Jedi, to mistake youth with ignorance.

"That does sound worrying. I'm not sure I understand all of the Jedi speak." Palpatine went quiet and observed Anakin's distress. "I can't be of help with your visions but what I do have is good news." Palpatine waited for Anakin to lift his gaze.

"Good news?" Anakin enquired.

"From a mutual friend of ours, a certain senator from Naboo." Palpatine's smirk was nothing short of a leer.

"Padme?" Anakin breathed out.

"Yes." Palpatine drawled, "Senator Amidala, _Padme_, is coming to Coruscant in two days."

Anakin's cheeks coloured. "Sometimes I dream about her." Anakin said suddenly and regretted it as soon as he did. Now the image of him looking like an absolute _child_ to Palpatine is complete.

"Now _those _dreams are much more relaxing I presume." Palpatine smoothed away Anakin's worry, "I'm sure she would be delighted to see you."

Anakin cheered up and suddenly looked deep in thought. Emboldened by Palpatine's acceptance of his confessions, Anakin firmly said, "I'm in love with her."

Palpatine was a little surprised by Anakin's immediate trust in him and seized on the opportunity, "Are the Jedi allowed to Love?" Palpatine had been waiting for this moment. There is nothing more perfect than Love as an instrument of passion to destroy a being. Nothing as fiery and consuming as Love. The perfect intoxicant, the deadliest of poisons.

"_Attachment _is forbidden." Anakin said defensively and said nothing more.

"Can one Love without attachment?" Palpatine countered.

"Obi-Wan says it's not a question of _can_ or _cannot_ but a question of _will_ or _will not._" Anakin subconsciously pulled up his mental shields tighter.

"And you agree with him?" Palpatine said neutrally.

"He _says_ so but I don't think he agrees with it entirely. I think he does feel love, he does get attached. It's just human." Anakin said confidently.

"Obi-Wan? Love? _Who?_" Palpatine did not even need to pretend to be scandalized. As if Kenobi, the exemplar of a Jedi could of all the un-Jedi things, _love_.

"He loves me." Anakin said defiantly. "And I love him. He's the closest thing I have…after my mother." Anakin went from slightly angry to sad in a heartbeat.

Palpatine let Anakin simmer and watched the boy swirl the green liquid in his cup. They were both lost in their own thoughts now. Anakin in his emotions, Palpatine in his plan.

This is _perfect_, Palpatine thought. Palapatine's mind raced. He had not paid much attention to Kenobi previously. He had only thought to use Kenobi to arouse rebelliousness and jealousy in Anakin, but now it seems, also passion. Now he could use Kenobi as well.

He could already imagine it. Once the war starts, Anakin and Obi-Wan would undoubtedly become the perfect team at the frontlines. He could envision Skywalker and Kenobi, blue lightsabers flashing in a sea of blaster fire, in perfect tandem. The double-image of heroic justice.

Their relationship would _flourish_. Anakin and Obi-Wan would form an unbroken circle of light and dark. There would be love and disaster. Passions will grow and enflame. _Especially _with Padme in the picture. In times of war, amidst, suffering, desperation and yearning, this triad of love will be the becoming of darkness. Palpatine smiled once more, and this time, his eyes were clear. Not a glimmer of sharpness, only still joy.

[_end flashback_]

Palpatine was deep in thought. He could torture Kenobi, _break_ the man and let Anakin find him _just_ before he dies. Then he would do away with Padme as well, along with her unborn child. It would be more than enough to drive Anakin over the edge, into darkness, to _his side._

_And he will be mine for all eternity. _The thought filled Palpatine with mirth.

_Kenobi lives. For now._

"Master, Kenobi. Sit down. You'll catch your death. I'm sure someone will come to rescue us soon. That astromech of yours seem to be on top of things."

Obi-Wan complied, he more crumpled to the floor than actually sat down and glanced at the direction of Palpatine's gaze.

R2-D2 beeped in human-like triumph, next to the shield generators. The little astromech was just finished disabling the hangar shields.

Unawares to all the parties present, whilst Obi-Wan battled Dooku, R2-D2 had been quite busy. The little astromech had recorded the happenings up to Palpatine's entrance onto the scene and transmitted a request for back up to any Republic Starfighter within reach.

Seeing that the danger is over, the astromech scooted over to the control panel on the opposite side of the hangar and triggered an emergency lock down in the entire warship. That would prevent anyone else aboard the ship from coming into the hangar. R2 also set off every single ray shields present on the warship.

Done with the task, the trusty astromech skidded to a halt in front of the trio. The red eye on R2 lit up and a blue projection of Plo Koon in his Starfighter flickered on the floor.

"We have received your message. Chancellor Palpatine has been secured. We're coming to get you."

"Good job, R2." Obi-Wan managed weakly. For an astromech with one too many loose wires, the droid sure is handy in tricky situations.

Not long after, three Republic Starfighters landed smoothly into the hangar. By then, Obi-Wan had succumbed to the void of unconsciousness.

Palpatine watched the two Jedi lying on the floor. Anakin and Obi-Wan laid on their sides, knees bent, facing each other. Their bodies curved inwards, almost forming a circle. Their hands too were almost touching. Anakin still had his cloak on. One Dark, one Light. Kenobi's burnt flesh stood out red and peeling. Palpatine saw it as a good omen.

_Dark times lay ahead_.

A secret smiled pulled at Palpatine's pale lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Palpatine played the part of a shaken hostage victim with finesse and conviction. He let himself be coddled, genially accepted expressions of gladness for his safety, and answered generic questions regarding his well-being with practiced grace. To the HoloNews reporters, he expounded the bravery of the Jedi, namely the two that had rescued him, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. These two names already hailed as Republic heroes, now further sealed into the public's ideation of heroism and victory. He praised Coruscant's Defense Fleet magnanimously. He delivered the news of Separatist political and military leader, Count Dooku's death with exultation. Palpatine was in his element. Power and politics was his turf and he reveled in it.

"_The end of The Clone Wars is __**near**__," _he had said triumphantly, raising a clenched fist to the crowd present. Coruscant roared and cheered. The people are reassured, _hope _was in the air.

_Soon, my people. You will bow to me._ Palpatine thought secretly, eyes glinting.

Palpatine smiled and opened his arms. He welcomed the people's joy. All is according to plan.

Once the press conference was over, Palpatine retired to his office. He donned the black cloak hanging by his chair and palmed open a secret door on the wall behind his desk. It led into a circular room lit only by the control panels lining its circumference. In the middle of the room was a throne-like chair. The room was cold. An air of darker than black pervaded it.

This was Darth Sidious's lair. Here, the Force hummed with the Dark side. Here, the Sith's Grand Plan is conceived and set into motion. Here, the galaxy's future is shaped into being.

Palpatine sat in his chair and pulled the hood of his cloak over his eyes. He pressed the buttons on the armrest and a hologram of General Grievous flickered before him.

"Lord Sidious," Grievous intoned, bowing so deep his metal jaw grazed his bent knee. Griveous's cape draped over his durasteel body, its corner hung over his forearm.

"General Grievous, have you secured Utapau?" Palpatine questioned.

"Yes, my lord. The union is present as we speak." Grevious's accented basic crackled as he struggled not to cough.

"Good. Follow the original plan. Move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar" Palpatine spoke slowly, his voice a sinister drawl.

"It will be done, my Lord." Grievous took half a step back and bowed again.

"The end of the war is near, General."

"But the loss of Count Dooku?" Grievous began.

"His death was a necessary loss." Palpatine stated simply. His lord's coldness would have sent a shiver down Grievous spine if he possessed an organic body.

"You will come forth as the new Separatist leader."

"Yes, my lord." Grievous felt extremely honoured. He bowed once more at the towering flickering blue hologram.

"The next move, is to find me a new apprentice."

"Skywalker, my lord?" Grevious lifted his head curiously.

"No, not yet. The Zabrak. Unfreeze him."

"As you wish, my lord." Grievous halted before he bowed again. The slit pupils of his yellow eyes had widened a little.

Palpatine nodded and cut off the holo-comm. He brooded over the plans for his former and now once more his apprentice. He had his hands in a steeple before him, electricity crackling over the pale flesh.

_Maul and Kenobi. _Palpatine thought with mirth. _Old friends._

Grievous was a little stunned. He had forgotten about the Zabrak.

"What Zabrak?" Nute Gunray suddenly asked, interrupting Grievous's train of thought.

"None of your business." Grievous grated harshly and turned on his heels, waving his magna guards to stay with the Separatist Union members. He bore a great hatred for the Neimoidian Viceroy who thought him a mindless droid. Given the chance he would dismember the cowardly worm with utmost pleasure.

Grievous went to his shuttle and flew out of the Utapauan sinkhole dwelling back to the surface where the _Invisible Hand _was. He made for the holding cells and brought along with him several magna guards.

He went inside the cell and paused in front of the carbonite block.

_So serene, _Grievous thought. His eyes roved over the sleep-like features of the frozen Zabrak. He did not expect the Zabrak would be of any use at all, he did not even know the horned beast's name. Yet he knew the exact components of the Zabrak's genetic material, the density of his bones, the speed of his resting heartbeat, the amount of midichlorians inhabiting his cells, all the physiological workings of the severed body. Grievous's musings were cut off with a coughing fit after which he turned on the repulsorlift projectors on the sides of the carbonite block.

"Bring it to the infirmary."

Grievous was well-prepared for this operation. He had tinkered with the idea since the moment his Lord Sidious entrusted him with the precious cargo. He saw the Zabrak's primitive metal legs and was intrigued. He was told some Dathomiri witch had engineered the crude prosthesis. Grievous had asked to collect a blood sample from the Zabrak and developed a serum that could regrow the creature's legs with nanotechnology Grievous himself had developed. It was a dream of Grievous to regain his organic body, but that was an impossibility. His body was broken beyond repair.

_Jedi doing_. A low growl rumbled in Grievous's throat, hate flaring in him.

But the creature, unlike him, was not beyond hope.

"Prepare the tranquilizers." He instructed between coughs to the medical droids and stepped back to watch.

"Affirmative." Two medical droids went to either side of the carbonite block, sharp syringes poised next to the neck where the carotid arteries were.

"Begin the thaw."

Once the carbonite thawing element was activated, and the Zabrak started to slump out of the carbonite case, the droids immediately plunged the syringes in.

"Place him onto the operating table." Grievous gestured to the metal slab nearby and went to the control panels next to it. He checked the creature's vital signs and deemed him ready for the surgery.

"Remove the metal prosthesis." Grievous instructed and the medical droids set about their work quickly. When the Zabrak's metal legs finally came off, Grievous removed it from the operating table.

"Stabilize the subject." Grievous coughed and wheezed. He placed a vial of syringe into the robotic arm attached to the control panels next to the operating table. The vial contained a viscous silver liquid, which was in fact made up of billions of nanodroids.

"Initiate administration of the Nanoserum."

It was a simple operation, requiring only a systemic infusion of the serum into the bloodstream. All the hard work was in the research that went behind its development. The serum had been painstakingly tailor-made for this Zabrak.

_My lord will be pleased. _He thought.

Grievous watched the creature with great interest. The effect was immediate. The Zabrak's yellowed horns were quickly turning silver, then the body started to convulse. Grevious's eyes traced the Zabrak's red skin, the black markings down its abdomen. Near the margins where the torso ended, silver bones sprouted, muscle tissue, webs of nerves and blood vessels grew like vines. The Zabrak's legs took form and finally, hard silvered skin of tiny hexagonal scales encased the semi-organic prosthesis.

Grievous glanced at the Zabrak's vitals on the control panel screens with narrowed eyes. All seemed normal. He was growing anxious, impatient to see the creature rouse and move.

"Reverse the tranquilizers." Grievous leaned close to the Zabrak, he reached a clawed metal finger to touch one of its horns, then traced the entire length of the legs.

_Durasteel flesh, blood and bones. My creation. _Grievous felt strange joy bubbling through his constant rage.

Grievous lifted his head when the Zabrak stirred, its yellow-red eyes opening. It suddenly occurred to Grievous that he could be dangerous thus quickly activated the restraints, metal bands sprung out and held the Zabrak down onto the operating table. It only served to further awaken him, after which he started to struggle, lips curling to reveal gleaming silver teeth. Grievous thrilled at the sight.

"Creature, what is your name?" Grievous met the Zabrak's wild eyes, distrust and torment plain in them. Silver flecks started to appear in the yellow-red irises, Grievous leaned in for a closer look, entranced.

"_Maul." _He growled. "_Darth_ Maul."

"Darth Maul, you will meet your Master soon."

Grievous lifted his cape to reveal Maul's lightsaber amongst his private collection of slain Jedi's. Maul craned his neck to see Grievous placing his lightsaber near his feet atop a set of folded black tunics he recognized as the ones he used to wear whilst serving his Master. He stepped back and instructed for Maul to be tranquilized.

Maul felt his strength ebbing away, his mind clouding. He felt Grievous's reptilian eyes watching him as darkness claimed him again.

Grievous left. He had much to do now. First, to report to Lord Sidious of Maul's excellent condition. Second, to proceed with the plan to move the Separatist Union to Mustafar. Third, to inform the galaxy of his new status as Separatist leader.

_War and Order_. That was Grievous's mantra.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Anakin Skywalker awakened and found himself _comfortable_. For once he was not roused from sleep only to find himself in the throes of a nightmare. Being comatose has its perks, he decided. He had not felt this well-rested in a long while.

Anakin turned to his side and opened his eyes, almost expecting to see Padme's softly breathing figure next to him. Rather, he saw an empty medic bed, white sheets mussed, blanket on the floor. On the bedside table were a pair of arm guards. A circular yellow emblem outlined in two red semi-circles emblazoned on the battered plastoid.

_Obi-Wan. _His mind sharpened to sobriety.

Anakin sat up. He recognized the Jedi Temple infirmary at once. The rehabilitation ward to be exact. He had been here enough times. Anakin probed their Force bond. Obi-Wan's shields were firmly up. Anakin waited and detected spikes of pain seeping through.

"Hm." Anakin pressed his lips together. He knew how Obi-Wan goes to great lengths to avoid being bed bound in the infirmary. Obi-Wan was probably holed away somewhere treating his own wounds.

After checking that he had his lightsaber on his utility belt, Anakin downed the flask of nutri-water next to his bed and motioned to leave the room. On second thought, Anakin turned on his heel and opened the bedside locker, grabbing the med kit inside. He doubted Obi-Wan bothered with his.

Anakin's footfalls echoed softly in the silence of the night. He walked along the softly lit hallways of The Jedi Temple, deserted at this hour except for himself. A lone black-clad figure, cloak billowing with every brisk step. The soaring ceiling and wide columns had always made him feel small. Anakin remembers how Obi-Wan used to lead him down these very hallways at night for long walks when he was nine and could not sleep, missing his mother. They always ended up in The Map Room where they would name the planets and stars until Anakin's eyes felt heavy.* It seemed like several lifetimes ago. But after all, it was. War had beaten Anakin Skywalker bloody, and inside, some things he never felt again.

_I bet he's by the waterfall. _Anakin thought. 

Obi-Wan stripped out of his singed tabards and tunic, groaning as he did so. His _entire_ body was _sore_.

_ Terrific_. He thought sarcastically, gritting his teeth.

The previously beige garments resembled nothing but dirty torn up rags, which they were, given the amount of abuse they have been subjected to. Obi-Wan folded them and set them on the grassy ground. He unhooked his lightsaber from his utility belt and set it on top of the neat pile. He then leaned against a large rock by the pool of water to take off his boots and rolled his trousers up to the bottom of his knees.

Obi-Wan looked around and extended himself in the Force, sensing no other soul save his. Assured of his privacy, he stepped into the water. He carefully dipped his bandaged right arm, and _Force _it stung but Obi-Wan ignored it. He walked into the deep until the water swallowed him whole. Relaxing into the pool's balmy embrace, Obi-Wan let himself float on his back. Slowly, the pain in his arm subdued to a more bearable intensity.

_Stars, this feels good. _

The sound of the rushing waterfall drowned Obi-Wan's thoughts. For a moment, the war, the galaxy did not matter. For a moment, Obi-Wan was just a man. Not a soldier, not a peacekeeper. Just a man.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, reaching for the Force. He managed not to feel the gnawing feeling inside him for a while but it was inevitable. He missed Anakin. He _ached _for Anakin.

_Easy now. _Obi-Wan warned himself.

Unwilling to succumb to calling for Anakin, for what would that achieve really? Obi-Wan went over his mental shields, firmly sealing any gaps he found.

_It's better this way_. He thought ruefully. 

Anakin walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the sight had him a little awestruck. Since the war started, Anakin could count the number of times he had the time to visit this place. The entire section of the Jedi Temple was a greenhouse. The air was more humid in here, more _alive. _It was quiet without being oppressing, and dark without being menacing. The sound of waterfalls permeated the night and the high glass ceilings let distant lights from the city above inside. It was all luscious greenery, smooth grass and exotic flowers. Deep pools like precious gems inlaid in the verdurous surrounding. It felt like another world.

Anakin made his way to a small waterfall pool in a secluded corner he knew Obi-Wan was partial to. Then he saw, Obi-Wan floating on his back, eyes closed. Anakin observed Obi-Wan's languid peace for a while. It occurred to him that he did not know what Obi-Wan was thinking. Obi-Wan's shielding were oddly impeccable, as if he deliberately did not want Anakin intruding.

_Two can play this game, Obi-Wan. _Anakin thought and pulled his own shields up, carefully making himself invisible in the Force. He then walked soundlessly towards the pool, like stalking a prey.

Before Anakin reached the pool, Obi-Wan waded to the shallows back to the rock where he had set his things. Anakin paused in his tracks, not wanting to be discovered. Obi-Wan wrung his wet trousers and went to sit on the dry rock near the edge of the pool, casting his gaze into its depths. He looked lost in thought. Framed in the sensuous green and velvet shadows, Obi-Wan looked strangely beatific and desolate. Lonely as ever.

Anakin's fingers tightened, a nameless feeling rising in his chest.

Obi-Wan looked at his reflection in the water. Sometimes it was _hard _being alone. He wondered how his peers manage, but he suspects all Jedi felt the same. Jedi were vessels of Peace, they were meant to be empty. It had become rare but in this instance, Obi-Wan found himself missing Qui-Gon and naturally, the next thing he thought of was Anakin.

_Train him_. Qui-Gon had said with his dying breath.

Before further thoughts weighed on him, Obi-Wan saw Anakin's reflection appearing next to his. He shook his head, thinking it a trick of his own mind. He started when a hand rested on his bare shoulder. Obi-Wan turned too fast and started to fall backwards but Anakin caught him by his arm. They stayed like that for a while, motionless, neither saying anything.

_Here he is, _Obi-Wan thought.

Anakin seemed to consider him, eyes glinting in the dark. 

_There you are_, Anakin thought.

He considered Obi-Wan. Blue eyes wide, open and unguarded in his surprise. Obi-Wan's longish wet hair was slicked back, water droplets trickled down his jaw onto his chest.

Anakin leaned in closer, testing Obi-Wan.

_I could kiss him_. Anakin thought with dare, eyes fixing on Obi-Wan's slack mouth. He wasted no thought on the suddenness of his desire but he paused anyway, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze. 

Obi-Wan was suddenly painfully aware of his state of semi undress. Anakin was dangerously close and Obi-Wan felt himself drowning in blue.

Anakin's intentions were clear and yet here he was, waiting for Obi-Wan's acquiesce. It was an uncharacteristic patience for someone whose recklessness was galaxy renowned. It spoke of gentleness, of yearning for Obi-Wan's consent for affection. Obi-Wan was grateful for it. 

Something shifted in Obi-Wan's eyes and then without warning, Obi-Wan's hands fastened to the sides of his head and pressed their foreheads together. Anakin almost tipped over, his grip on Obi-Wan's arm tightened and his other hand twined around Obi-Wan's waist, pulling them both upright, away from the water's edge. All the while not breaking the contact between their foreheads.

_You do love me_, he thought. Joy flooded Anakin, his heart racing a little. He waited for Obi-Wan to open his eyes, pressing himself against Obi-Wan's shields. 

"Thank you." Obi-Wan whispered not meeting Anakin's gaze and pulled away. He kept his shielding tight, too afraid to let Anakin in.

Anakin let Obi-Wan pull away from him, his hands falling to his sides, his joy not dampened. He will take what Obi-Wan will give. It was enough. He let Obi-Wan know with a friendly surge against Obi-Wan's shielding before relenting. Their bond fell to a companionable silence.

"You're bleeding." Anakin stated simply. Obi-Wan followed his gaze. Crimson seeped through the wet bandages on Obi-Wan's right arm.

"Oh." Obi-Wan observed, the pain registering.

"Sit down, let's get that changed." Anakin leaned over Obi-Wan to fetch the med kit he had on the rock. Obi-Wan complied and lowered himself to the ground to sit against the rock.

"How did you know I would be here?" Obi-Wan questioned as Anakin busied himself with the med kit, laying out the necessary paraphernalia on the grass.

"I just do." Anakin replied smugly and lifted his head, smirking.

"I see." Obi-Wan replied levelly.

Anakin carefully unwrapped the stained bandages. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and held himself from wincing. He watched Anakin's focus as Anakin tended to him.

"Why are you smiling…" Anakin said distractedly, focusing on his task. Obi-Wan's skin had improved a little thanks to the bacta but it was far from being healed.

"Oh nothing. I just like you like this. All _patient_." Obi-Wan offered, still grinning.

"Hm. I like you like this too." Anakin said in a low voice, throwing a dark gaze through his eyelashes. Obi-Wan swallowed and looked at his wounded arm instead.

_Serves you right_. Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan ignored him.

"I think it's better if I just heal you. It's faster than bacta."

"Whatever you think is best." Obi-Wan peered at his peeling skin. It was awfully painful. Anakin took Obi-Wan's wounded arm by the elbow with his durasteel hand and used his left to heal. The feel of the glove whispering over his skin made Obi-Wan shiver.

When it was done, Anakin inspected his job with pride. "I'm a _kriffing_ good healer." He complemented himself.

"Yes, you are. Thank you." Obi-Wan said examining his healed arm.

Anakin stood up and shrugged off his cloak then draped it over Obi-Wan. He knelt down in front of Obi-Wan and pulled it closer around Obi-Wan's figure. He wanted to crush the man close, make him look less lonely.

Anakin had rested his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. Obi-Wan could not tell what Anakin was thinking but he knew he saw _love _in those blue eyes. It warmed him.

"I'm tired. We should just stay here tonight." Anakin said then laid down on the grass, his head near Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan leaned back against the rock, tilting his head back.

"It's more comfortable down here." Anakin tugged at the cloak's sleeve. Obi-Wan considered the invitation and decided that he most certainly needed to lie down. He still had various aches in his body even after the water's healing embrace. So he moved to lie down, extremely aware of Anakin's nearness.

"Hm. It is nice." Obi-Wan conceded, relaxing. Anakin peered at Obi-Wan's profile and decided Obi-Wan looked a lot less lonely.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin began and waited for Obi-Wan to look at him.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan did not turn, he just glanced at Anakin.

"You know I'll always be here for you right?"

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan felt his chest tightened.

Satisfied with the reply, Anakin folded his arms behind his head.

Obi-Wan curled to his side, his back to Anakin. Anakin looked straight up into the sky through the ceiling. The grass was soft, the air pleasantly cool and perfumed by the scent of the night-blooming flowers. The waterfall sounded like a lullaby. For a moment, all was right and perfect in the galaxy.

The clouds above moved with the wind to reveal the moon. Anakin's eyes were bright in the dark. He saw Padme in the milky orb. He contemplated his love for his wife, Obi-Wan's newfound acceptance of his affections and felt at ease. For once, sleep came easy and swiftly.

Obi-Wan though wrestled with his mind for a while.

_Attachment. _His mind whispered. But Obi-Wan was prepared this time. It is not attachment as long as I can still let him go, he reasoned. As long as he still did his duty, his inordinate feeling for Anakin could be allowed.

_Within reason_. His mind said calmly. _Within reason, he could allow this._

Obi-Wan thought of Qui-Gon last before he drifted to sleep.

_Qui-Gon would approve_. _Perhaps..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Obi-Wan was dreaming. A soft touch to the arch of his foot dispelled his sleep. He sat up quickly, still disoriented, and found himself facing an almost smiling Anakin.

"You." Obi-Wan said, for no reason. Anakin had removed his hand but the memory of the brief touch lingered. The feel of Anakin's gloved hand softly tracing upward from the arch of his foot to his toes… It seared in Obi-Wan's mind.

Anakin's curious expression changed to a quizzical look. Obi-Wan blinked.

_I'm dreaming. _Obi-Wan thought.

"Master, you alright?" Anakin asked, yet looking unconcerned. Blue eyes unperturbed.

Obi-Wan looked down to his bare torso and pulled the cloak closer around him.

_This is not my cloak. _Obi-Wan thought and it came to him that they had spent the night by the waterfall.

"What _time _is it?" said Obi-Wan, blinking rapidly. Anakin wanted to laugh but did not.

"Six." Anakin replied.

"a.m. or p.m.?_" _

"p.m."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Obi-Was said aghast.

"I woke you as soon as I did. After the Council commed me." Anakin said defensively. Obi-Wan realized he left his hand guard with his comm device still on it in the rehab ward.

"What did the council want?"

"You're gonna _love_ this." Anakin radiated sarcasm. Obi-Wan immediately doubted he would 'love' whatever 'this' was. "We've been asked to attend a ball commemorating the chancellor's safe return. And to gloat over Dooku being dead."

"Did they specify if it's compulsory?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the comment about Dooku.

"Oh, very much so."

"When is it?"

"In about thirty minutes." Anakin said and heaved himself to his feet and started to stretch. Obi-Wan could almost groan out loud. A roomful of politicians...he would prefer a nest of Gundarks anytime.

"_And_ the dress code's black." Anakin snatched up Obi-Wan's lightsaber and tunics and threw them into Obi-Wan's lap.

"That's just ridiculous. I don't have anything black." Obi-Wan looked up at his partner.

"You can borrow mine." Anakin gestured at himself, clad in black as he customarily was. He then proceeded to grab Obi-Wan's boots and placed them at Obi-Wan's feet. "Come on. We'll be late. Let's just go to my place. You need a haircut anyway."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his now longish hair and rubbed his untrimmed beard. "I suppose." He said grudgingly and started to put his boots on.

A little known thing about Obi-Wan Kenobi: Since Anakin Skywalker became his apprentice, he had his hair cut by a droid nine year old Anakin had built for the express purpose of cutting his and his master's hair. After Anakin became a knight and had his own living quarters, Obi-Wan Kenobi _still _had his hair cut at Anakin's because he could not work the 'useful but _troublesome' _droid on his own.

Obi-Wan sat on Anakin's bed while Anakin used the fresher. He surveyed the mess of a room and wondered what the assembly of junk metal on the workbench would end up as. A thin layer of dust had settled on every inch of the room. Even on the sheets, Obi-Wan noted, rubbing his fingers together.

"Take the cloak off, I'm washing that." Anakin said as he stepped out of the fresher. He had showered and dressed quickly in a fresh set of tunics. Then Obi-Wan saw that Anakin held a pair of scissors and a comb, a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Is the droid broken?" Obi-Wan asked warily and handed Anakin his cloak.

"Nah. We need to hurry, I'll do a quicker _and _better job." Anakin grinned and kicked a crate over to the edge of the bed where Obi-Wan sat.

Obi-Wan looked unconvinced but moved to sit on the crate and Anakin moved to stand behind him.

Anakin worked at inhuman speed with his durasteel hand, combing and trimming. Once done Anakin suddenly hooked his fingers beneath Obi-Wan's chin, tipping Obi-Wan's face up. "I could do your beard too." He mused.

Anakin's thumb traced the line of Obi-Wan's jaw and Obi-Wan bit back a swear word.

_Sith hells. _

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's adams apple bob as the older man swallowed. His lop-sided grin threatened to grew wider.

"Not the beard." Obi-Wan swatted Anakin's hand away and stood. He grabbed the towel off Anakin's shoulder and made for the fresher.

"I've hung your tunics on the door by the way." Anakin yelled as the fresher door closed.

_That's fun. _Anakin thought and chuckled. He then started to rummage through the crates stacked near the walls.

_Everything smells of him_. Obi-Wan thought as he dressed in Anakin's tunics in the fresher.

"How come these actually fit me?" Obi-Wan asked, gesturing at himself as he toweled his damp hair and combed it.

"Oh those are from a few years back." Anakin was busy tinkering with something on his work bench.

Obi-Wan saw that a pair of plastoid arm guards and boots were laid on the bed. He went over and examined them. They were identical to the standard armour he wore but these were painted dark durasteel gray. The left arm guard had the Open Circle emblem engraved into it rather than stenciled on like Obi-Wan's usually were.

"Are these for me?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah. Those are actually for your birthday last year but I've forgotten why I didn't give them to you. We were probably on a mission or something."

Obi-Wan put the armour on, and Anakin went over to him. Anakin took Obi-Wan's right arm and installed a comm device into the comm slot, saying "I've deactivated the old one. This one's all set." Anakin saw that Obi-Wan had trimmed his beard and laughed a little.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked. "I look ridiculous."

"Black rather suits you." Anakin looked Obi-Wan over. Obi-Wan's ginger hair set off redder against the black. He smoothed Obi-Wan's collar and adjusted the leather tabards.

"I look like a _Sith lord_." Said Obi-Wan, miffed. He studiously avoided meeting Anakin's eyes.

"Hey, those are my clothes. They make you looke like a badass Jedi. Besides, someone's gotta be the poster boy, Obi-Wan." Anakin grinned devilishly. Obi-Wan grimaced. Anakin had reeled off his own words at him.

"Don't start. Let's just go." Obi-Wan stepped away from Anakin and exited the quarters.

"_I'm _driving." Anakin yelled and hurried after Obi-Wan.

"Oh wonderful." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"It'll be fun. We'll get to see some old friends." Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Anakin looked positively happy.

_I know that look. _Obi-Wan thought.

_Padme. _Both Anakin and Obi-Wan thought respectively.

_That'll distract him_. Obi-Wan thought, relieved. Anakin resumed studying him as they walked in the hallway.

_Mine, mine, mine. _Anakin chanted in his mind. If things went his way tonight, he would kiss both his wife and former master before the ball ends.

Maybe it was the way Anakin looked like he was going eat Obi-Wan alive, maybe it was the roomful of politicians he was about to be faced with, or maybe, it was because he was stepping into a speeder with Anakin at the wheel. Between those three things, a sense of trepidation descended on Obi-Wan.

_Fun. _He thought sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

So um, I'm not used to this site so if anyone's interested at all in future chapters, I'll be updating the fic under the same name over at AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
